blizzardclansfandomcom-20200213-history
Windclan page
• W I N D C L A N • PICTURE “ No matter what trials we must endure, Windclan will last '' ''forever.”- Tallstar • I N T R O D U C T I O N • You stumbled through the large plains of northern Europe. The fresh air from your small town felt wonderful on your face. You had never gone past the large oak tree that stood beside the church, for fear that you would lose your precious twoleg. Today though, was the day that would go in search of other cats, besides the fat and lazy ones who spent their lives inside their homes eating and sleeping. You swiftly padded out the entrance of the humble town and ran past the long, thick grass of the yellow field, the feeling of soft plants stroking past your legs. You past the field to the point where your past home was a distance away and you could hardly make out the once familiar church. You spent a few moons becoming familiar with the large fields, living off a small creek of fresh water and eating meek mice. One day, you discovered a small forest. Being the curious feline you were, you decided to enter it. While exploring, a peculiar aroma entered your nostrils. She unknowingly followed the scent to an abandoned little prairie that was surrounded by large oakwood trees. You heard a suspicious sound and turned around, noticing the silhouette of an evil looking entity up in the trees. “Who are you..” the female voice echoed throughout the trees like an earthquake. You turned to run but fell face to face with a large bulky cat. He kicked you and unsheathed his claws, his filthy fangs bearing through his saliva covered lips. He attacked you instantly and began to bite and scratch your fur. The female cat leapt down from the trees and joined the bulky cat and scratched your pelt till she felt your flank. You shouted at them but they ignored you. Suddenly, a loud voice shouted from behind the trees... “Enough!” It was an intimidating female voice and the two cats immediately let go of you. “It’s merely a kitty-pet you mouse-brains! We have enough blood on our hands!” she angrily snarled at the two. They both beant their heads down in shame and took two steps back from you. “I’m so sorry for their immature behavior. I am Kestelstar, leader of Windclan. What brings you two our territory?” she asked keeping her distance. “I wanted to explore and find more cats..” you replied with a shy and frightened edge to your voice. She smirked at you and approached you, swiping at your collar and reading your name off of it. She stepped back and grinned at you. “Well (insert name here), what do you plan to do after we let you leave?” she asked you suspiciously. “I didn’t think of that.. I’ll have nowhere to go!” you whimpered at her. “Would you be interested in joining WindClan then? You’ll learn how to hunt, fight, and defend your home.” she offered you. “Fight.. who would I fight, aren’t you the only other clan?” “Nonsense, we live around a large lake, with three other clans by the name of Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan.” “What would happen if I joined them?” you reluctantly asked. “They would be nowhere near as kind as us.” she replied. You thought about the decision. Live in a clan and learn how to fight and hunt, or live the rest of your days eating mice and sleeping in the cold. The choice was yours. Written By: Anarchii/Oakfern • I N F O R M A T I O N • ---- • R E G U L A T I O N S • ---- • R E S P E C T • Respect is mandatory if you wish to remain in Windclan, any rank above you will be treated with full respect and good behavior. Failure to do so will result in a warning, punishment, or exile at worst. • F O L L O W T H E W A R R I O R C O D E• You are expected to follow the warrior code at ALL times. It is the way we are taught to fight, behave, and live. Without it the Clan would crumble. Failure to obey the code will result in punishment and exile at worst. • D O U B L E - G R O U P I N G • Double-grouping is a disgraceful and unforgivable act. It is disloyal and causes drama for both groups. If you are found double-grouping you will be exiled, if there is no evidence, yet multiple claims there will be a public vote. • I N A C T I V I T Y • Being active in the Clan is mandatory and failure to be active will result in you being removed from the wiki. Unless you are on vacation or busy and have notified the leaders, you will be removed without question. You must be active at last four days a week. • P O W E R P L A Y I N G • Powerplaying is unacceptable and will not be tolerated whatsoever. If you are found using incorrect warrior fighting and using "magic or having powers" you will be excused from roleplaying with us for that day, and if it continues you will be punished. • D R A M A • Drama is a necessity in all groups, but being excessively dramatic is very annoying to those around you. If your going to have your OC injured or pass away, make sure it is reasonable and not because you disobeyed the rules, and consistent injuries or drama will result in a punishment and if bad enough, exile. Only medicine cats may come up with prophecies and have visions. • G O O F I N G O F F • We allow you to goof off and have fun, but only if there are under five people roleplaying. If you are consistently messing around and disturbing/distracting others, you will be warned and if you continue to refuse, you will be excused from roleplay for the day • N O R M S F O R K I T S • Kits must roleplay and be active for two weeks before becoming apprentices Kits are not allowed to leave camp under any circumstances Kits who leave camp will be punished Kits must obey their mothers and packmates no matter what • N O R M S F O R A P P R E N T I C E S • Apprentices may leave camp, as long as they have permission and are accompanied by a warrior Apprentices who leave camp without permission will be punished Apprentices are expected to obey their elders and preform tasks such as cleaning beds and more Apprentices may only go to gatherings once in a while, with the permission of their mentor Apprentices may only become warriors after completing their tests and succeeding • P U N I S H M E N T S • Cleaning out dens No gathering Confinement to camp Demotion Exile Death • C O D E O F A T T I R E • ---- • H I E R A R C H Y • ---- • L E A D E R (0/1) • The leader is the ruler of the clan. They have seven lives as well. They are in charge of practically everything and preform ceremonies, speak for their clan at gatherings, take charge of battles, and maintain balanced control throughout the clan. The two leaders assign themselves each a deputy who will take their spot as the leader in their death or absence. • D E P U T Y (0/1) • The deputy is in charge of commanding battles and organizing hunting and border patrols. They are assigned to a leader and are in charge of controlling the clan in their absence or death. They help the leader with decisions for the clan and help out in battles and war. • M E D I C I N E C A T S (0/1) • The medicine cat is in charge of healing sick or injured cats. They have a very important duty and receive omens and prophecies from the cats of StarClan. They are the third highest rank and must be respected at all times no matter what. They have one apprentice who learns under their care and eventually becomes the next medicine cat. • M E D I C I N E C A T A P P R E N T I C E (0/1) • The medicine cat apprentice learn under a more experienced medicine cat, who teach them information about herbs and more. They visit the moonpool with their mentor and meet the StarClan cats, and eventually, become the next medicine cat. • W A R R I O R S (U N L I M I T E D) • The warriors are the hunters and fighters of the clan, better known as the heart of the clan. They catch prey, fight in battle/war, preform border and hunting patrols, have apprentices, and attend ceremonies and gatherings. They are very important and maintain a decent amount of respect. • A P P R E N T I C E S (U N L I M I T E D) • The apprentices are trained by a mentor, whether its a warrior or medicine cat, and learn knowledge on the topic. They preform tasks such as, cleaning dens, picking the elders fur for ticks, go to gatherings once in a while, hunt, and attend border patrols. They are given a test in their skills and if they succeed, they are promoted to warrior, or any other rank. • Q U E E N S (1/15) • The queens are the mothers of the pack, though they can be male as well. They are warriors who are close to, or giving birth. They take care of their kits until they are six moons old and then, they may return to their normal duties. They are expected to be taken care of first, as they need to provide for their kits and are well respected and treated. • K I T S (U N L I M I T E D) • The kits are the young of the clan and to be watched at all time. They are the next generation of warriors and carefully cared for. They may not leave camp under any circumstances (unless dire, such as an evacuation). Once they become six moons old, they are promoted to an apprentice. • E L D E R S (0/10) • The elders are the retired warriors and have left their work to a life of peace and quiet. They are incredibly respected and are put above all. They have apprentices clean out their bedding and check their fur for ticks, and sometimes tell stories to the kits. ---- Hierarchy TBA • B A N L I S T • ---- • A L L I A N C E S • ---- • A L L I E S • • E N E M I E S • • A P P L I C A T I O N S • ---- • J O I N I N G F O R M • Name: Rank (Anything under medic): Username: Breed: Moons Old: Hunting Example: Fighting Example: Past Groups: Why You Left Them: Appearance: OC Page (If you have one): • A L L I A N C E F O R M • Group Name/Link: Leader's Name and Username: Deputy's Name and Username: Member Count (Must be above 10): Orientation: Benefits for Both Groups: Why You Want to Ally With Us: • Q U E S T I O N S • ---- Q: Can I have a rogue name? A: No, they are allowed as we are a traditional clan. Q: Can I give my OC powers, like Jayfeather and Dovepaw? A: Although it is in the warrior cat books, no, we categorize that as power-playing and even if you had to get powers, it would be the medicine cat who prophecied your powers. Q: If I leave can I return? A: No, leaving is a sign of disloyalty, and if you leave you will not be welcome to return. Q: Where is the camp? A: Camp is in Silverheart24126's den. Q: What should I do if someone is breaking the rules or I find them double-grouping? A: You should immediately tell someone, and report it to the deputy or leader, whether its on animal jam or on the wiki. Failure to do so and we discover you are keeping this secret could result in a demotion. • N E W S • ---- TBA • G A L L E R Y • ---- Love is in the air omg.PNG|Love is in the Air Screenshot 2017-03-02 at 6.30.51 PM.jpg|First Clan Sparring Session • E D I T O R S • ---- The only editors are BlackxFern, Whisperxmoon, and Silvertail0. If you are found editing without permission you will have a conversation with the leaders and it could result in a punishment. If you are found vandalizing the page you will be reported, and if you are in the clan, exiled. To become an editor you must be skilled in delicate coding, if you can't code then don't bother requesting to become one, or else you might damage the page.